Adieu
by Nagetive
Summary: La Fille, le Prof. Leur fin.
1. La Fille

Salut, mes sucres en morceaux ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, prenez votre courage à deux mains, parce que je fais un peu le point.

Tout d'abord, ceci est une fanfic à deux OS, sur la disparition du Prof et de la Fille (et concernant ce premier… ne vous attendez pas à un remake de la fanmade d'AngelMJ ^^).

Ensuite : mercredi, je m'envole de ma position actuelle, l'Espagne, pour la France, où je n'ai pas Internet. Genre, pas. Ma rentrée commençant la seconde semaine de septembre, eh bien… Je pense que je recommencerais à me connecter à ce moment-là (c'est une Maison Familiale et Rurale, y a une salle info OWI (en attendant je vais souffrir)). Par conséquent, je poste maintenant cette fanfic, la seconde partie viendra demain.

Quand je reviendrais, j'aurais normalement une nouvelle fanfiction à vous proposer, sur une OC et le Patron (retirez ces images de votre esprit _tout de suite _!)(j'en suis à 41 pages Word !). Je bosserais aussi sur les autres OS de _Je suis ce que l'on m'a dit d'être _(360 vues putain ! PUTAIN ! PUTAIN JE VOUS AIME !).

Enfin, j'ai appris récemment qu'Antoine avait une copine (oui je vis dans une grotte, un problème ?) et Mathieu aussi (si j'ai tout compris). J'ai appris cela parce que la copine d'Antoine, Laurine, s'est faite insulter en gros et entre autres de pute vénale immature, et c'est… pas sympa. Du tout. Pour employer un euphémisme. Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser que ChachouPanda avait été accusée de sortir avec le frère de Links pour se rapprocher de lui. GG pour la mentalité et les clichés…

Bon, on passe à l'essentiel (je déconne).

Bonne lecture…

* * *

Je ne peux y croire.

C'est impossible.

Incompréhensible.

Des larmes intarissables coulent sur mes joues alors que mon créateur m'assène froidement que je ne vais plus apparaître dans l'émission.

Je sais ce que cela signifie.

Que je vais partir.

Cesser d'exister.

Il paraît que je suis une caricature misogyne, et que cela le gêne.

Est-ce ma faute ?

Je sais ce que je suis. Je sais que je suis la caricature d'un sexe. Mais c'est ainsi qu'il m'a créée. Est-ce que je dois pour autant y laisser la vie ? Est-ce vraiment juste ?

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait partie de quelqu'un d'autre qu'on se sent moins seul quand vient le moment de partir. Tu le sais, Mathieu, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme tu sais que tu es aussi seul que nous. Nous savons tous que tu as besoin de nos présences, aussi absurdes soient-elles, parce que tu crains la solitude.

Un jour, j'ai lu qu'une schizophrène paranoïde avait été enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtre, durant deux ans, parce que ses parents avaient peur que sa maladie soit connue. Mais à elle aussi, la solitude lui pesait. Alors, elle s'est suicidée.

C'est aussi simple que cela.

Et je dois admettre que tu as raison. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être, encore moins que les autres. Je le sais depuis longtemps, je m'efforçais juste de l'oublier. C'est pour cela que je vais simplement disparaître, contrairement au Prof qui peut continuer d'exister. L'émission est ma seule rattache au monde réel.

Penses-tu que je me sens moins seule pour autant ? Moins triste ? Moi aussi, j'ai vécu. Une fausse vie, mais elle m'est précieuse. Tu as cherché une fenêtre sur la nuit bleue et maintenant, tu la ferme, avec une aisance terrifiante.

Tu tournes les talons, sors de la pièce. Mes sanglots te pèsent, et j'espère qu'ils te suivront jusque dans tes rêves. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule pour les dernières secondes de ma vie ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi cruel.

Ou aussi lâche.

Tant d'années qui se mêlent au néant. Une vie réduite à un souffle qui se perd. Je suis moins qu'une feuille dans le vent, tellement moins…

Je me sens de plus en plus légère, tandis que le monde m'entourant se brouille.

Où vais-je, Mathieu ? Là d'où je sors, dans ta tête ? Dans le vide, pour ne plus jamais exister ? J'aimerais dire que je n'ai pas peur, mais nous savons tous deux que c'est faux.

On meurt toujours seul, et c'est aussi ta propre fin que tu crains en me laissant. Tu sais que lorsque ton heure viendra, il n'y aura personne pour te tenir la main. En un sens, tu es plus malin que la moyenne, qui ne s'imagine même pas mourir.

Mais soit !

Je ne viendrais pas te supplier. Hors de question.

Un coup d'œil sur mes mains. Elles sont transparentes, c'est étrange. Quand je bouge les doigts, je ne sens rien. Je ne sens même plus mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, dans mes tempes, dans mes lèvres.

Ais-je vraiment existé ?

Et toi, Mathieu ? Existes-tu, ou es-tu, comme nous, le produit, le jouet de quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un viendra t'effacer ? Ressentiras-tu ce que je ressens en ce moment même ?

Mes jambes cèdent et le sol me reçoit. Aucun choc ne me secoue. Ma vue s'orne de points noirs mouvant. Je ne souffre pas, c'est déjà ça. Quoique, en un sens, cela m'aurait peut-être donné l'illusion d'avoir été là. D'avoir été plus que ta création, plus qu'une impossibilité n'ayant jamais existé.

C'est mauvais, les illusions. Et pourtant, nous les poursuivons tous. Humains, comme créations. On court après la lumière en craignant la nuit. Mais la nuit vient toujours. Nul ne peut la vaincre. Heureux ceux qui ont appris à ne plus reculer devant elle, mais je n'ai pas cette sagesse ; cette folie.

J'ai vraiment peur, Mathieu. Peur de ces ombres, qui rôdent autour de moi. Des ombres qui ne sont pas rattachées à un corps.

Et je ne t'en veux même plus.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je te dis adieu.

* * *

J'ai vraiment hésité à faire intervenir Mathieu pour les derniers instant de la Fille – je le fais vraiment passer pour un méchant, le pauvre – mais je suis définitivement cruelle. Yep.

J'espère que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. La mort du Prof viendra donc demain 3


	2. Le Prof

Et voici la fin du Prof !

* * *

- Prof, je dois te parler.

Dérangé au plein milieu d'une expérience très intéressante consistant à tenter de créer un trou noir en miniature pour asservir le monde et prendre ainsi de vitesse ces crétins de chats, je lève la tête de ma feuille pleine de calculs pour dévisager Mathieu. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il a déjà une question pour la Science Infuse ?

Il a l'air vraiment sérieux. Ce ne doit pas être ça.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je soupire.

Je devrais peut-être mettre un verrou sur cette satanée porte. Cela empêcherait aussi que ce foutu Geek vienne me casser les pieds dès que le Patron le poursuit. C'est vrai, quoi, la Science est plus importante !

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assois.

De plus en plus inquiet à chaque seconde qui passe, j'obtempère à contrecœur et croise les bras, dévisageant le freluquet par-dessus mes lunettes de travers.

- J'ai décidé de supprimer la rubrique Science Infuse. Tu vas donc cesser de passer dans l'émission.

Un instant. Que dit-il ? J'ai dû mal entendre. Oui c'est ça, j'ai mal entendu. Ou alors, il a juste dit ça pour plaisanter, et il va éclater de rire d'un moment à l'autre. Moi, ne plus faire partir de l'émission ? La blague.

- Non, Prof, je ne plaisante pas.

Oh… j'ai dû parler à voix haute.

Un frisson de colère me secoue. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ainsi ! D'un bond, je me mets debout, fixant froidement mon créateur.

- Et tu vas me remplacer par quoi ? j'assène avec rage. Je suis bien trop important pour…

- Par l'Instant Panda…

- Pour… Quoi ?

Son regard m'évite.

- Quelqu'un va rejoindre l'équipe et prendre ta place. La Fille aussi est partie.

Il me regarde avec une émotion étrange dans les yeux. Un mélange de douleur, de honte, de colère et de tristesse.

- T'as de la chance, toi tu peux rester. Elle, non. Elle n'était pas assez… réelle.

J'ai froid, soudainement. Je suis donc remplaçable ? Comme ça, en claquant des doigts ? Je suis si peu important ?

Puis, je pense à la Fille. Et ce sont des larmes qui chatouillent mes yeux. Elle, c'est pire. Je connais, comme tous ici, la raison de sa fragilité, et c'est injuste. Totalement injuste. Même si j'ignorais qu'elle était déjà… partie. Il a dû lui parler il y a peu.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais essayé d'être à ses côtés ! Certes, je ne la supporte pas, mais…

- Je ne vois absolument pas la raison de… je bredouille.

- Ta rubrique s'essoufflait, me coupe-t-il aussitôt. C'était toujours les mêmes questions. Il fallait… rafraîchir le tout. Désolé.

Il fait volteface, quittant mon laboratoire en claquant la porte et je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise. Remplacé ? Je suis remplacé, comme ça ?

Je serre les poings.

C'est injuste.

* * *

Deux fichues semaines que ce panda squatte. Quand je m'aventure dans la cuisine pour me ravitailler, je le croise parfois, ou je l'entends chanter depuis sa chambre. C'est n'importe quoi. On m'a remplacé, moi, mon savoir, par ce minable chanteur de bas-fond ?

Ils évitent mon regard quand je passe. Le Geek m'observe d'un air un peu coupable, le Patron m'ignore ou me nargue, Mathieu a arrêté de prendre de mes nouvelles devant la tête que je tire et le Panda a cessé toute tentative de conversation après que je lui ai lancé mon verre de vodka à la figure.

Oui, vodka. C'est si facile de sombrer dans l'alcool, mais je vous emmerde. J'aimerais vous y voir.

Mes expériences n'ont plus aucun sens. Des lignes de formules s'alignent à mon tableau, mais elles ne sont même pas logiques. En deux semaines, j'ai juste réussi à faire exploser ma réserve de whisky. Après, il y en avait partout, le carrelage colle toujours et une odeur poisseuse et lourde flotte dans l'atmosphère.

Finalement, me dis-je en regardant mes feuilles blanches, je ne dominerais jamais le monde. C'est bête.

Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il aurait été si difficile de se faire à l'idée que je ne faisais plus partie de l'émission. A part Mathieu et ma réalité, c'était un lien puissant avec ce monde… Et le public qui a si vite adopté ce mécréant en kigurumi ! Et moi, alors ? M'ont-ils déjà tous oublié ?

La douleur me tord le ventre. C'est si dur d'arriver à seulement respirer.

Parfois, je regarde mon miroir et je me dis que ce serait plus simple d'arrêter tout cela.

Mais je suis lâche.

Pour combien de temps ?

* * *

J'ai regardé le Panda chanter. Sur mon ordinateur. C'est vrai qu'il chante bien. Il a l'air apprécié. Mais lui aussi finira par être remplacé, qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusion ! Comme les autres ! Nous serons tous remplacés par quelqu'un d'autre, plus intéressant, et nous finirons tous à dépérir. Sauf peut-être le Patron. Et le Hippie. L'un s'en branle littéralement, l'autre est constamment stone.

Je me sens si seul.

Cette phrase me tourne dans la tête tandis que je regarde mon verre. Il est rempli d'eau et de gélules blanchâtre, et dedans, il y a ma libération. J'ai hésité avec un scalpel, mais… j'ai peur de la douleur. Avec ça, ce sera comme s'endormir.

Cul sec. Juste après, je remplis mon verre d'alcool, que j'engloutis aussitôt pour faire passer le goût infect.

Ma vue se brouille. Etonné, je passe la main sur mes paupières. C'est comme s'il pleuvait à l'intérieur de mon laboratoire, et seulement sur mes joues et mes yeux. C'est scientifiquement impossible, pourtant.

J'ignore combien de temps je reste là, appuyé contre ma table. Je sais seulement que, subitement épuisé, je me suis laissé tomber au sol, contre le mur et sur ce putain de carrelage puant l'alcool bon marché.

Mathieu est un de radin, quand même.

A côté de moi, une simple feuille de papier. Un mot dessus, à l'encre bleue. Si facile à dire, si difficile à écrire et appréhender. Est-ce ma faute si je n'en peux plus ? Des jours que je ne ferme plus l'œil de la nuit. J'ai tellement sommeil.

Est-ce que je vais rejoindre la Fille ? J'espérerais presque que oui. Je me sentirais moins seul une fois que…

La porte de mon labo pivote. Une tête sous une capuche blanche et noire fait son apparition dans l'entrebâillement.

- Dis, Prof, fait une voix timide, ça fait des jours que je ne te vois… Prof ?

Maître Panda se précipite vers moi et se jette à genoux. En un coup d'œil, il a appréhendé mon mot, les boîtes de médicaments amassées sur ma table.

- Prof, tu… tu peux pas… balbutie la nouvelle personnalité.

Il saisit mes mains, les presse.

- On… on va s'arranger avec Mathieu pour te faire revenir ! J'ai regardé tous les épisodes dans lesquels tu as fait la Science Infuse et j'ai adoré ! Tu peux pas faire ça… Y a même des gens qui ont fait un groupe Facebook pour que tu reviennes !

Je pose un regard mi-curieux, mi-ému sur lui. Il a aimé ma prestation ? Je manque à des gens ? Une vague de chaleur enveloppe mon cœur, mais cela ne change rien. Vient un moment où nous devons quitter le monde. Et moi, je suis fatigué.

- Je suis fatigué…

Des larmes se forment dans les yeux de l'ursidé. Il a l'air sympathique, finalement. J'aurais peut-être dû essayer de mieux le connaître.

- Reste avec moi…

Un air si triste se peint sur son visage que je comprends qu'il se fait à l'idée que je ne pouvais rester. Il hoche doucement la tête, s'assoit à mes côté et me prend dans ses bras. Je laisse aller ma tête sur son épaule. Il est chaud et confortable, son kigurumi. Cela fait du bien.

Doucement, tout doucement, mes yeux se ferment. Je me sens partir, mes membres s'alourdir. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, aussi détendu. Une main retire doucement mes lunettes. J'entends le bruit d'un léger choc.

La voix du Panda se lève, infiniment triste, teintée de sanglots.

- Adieu…

Adieu.

* * *

… j'espère que je vous ai fait pleurer ! :evil :

J'ai réellement hésité à le faire utiliser un scalpel (je vous laisse deviner dans quel usage) mais j'avais déjà lu une fanfic semblable, alors j'ai voulu faire partir le Prof d'une façon plus douce.

Je tiens à préciser que je préfère Maître Panda au Prof (désolée, Prof). L'est très mignon je trouve. C'est aussi l'avis de ma sœur, d'ailleurs. On en parlé y a peu de son potentiel non-catholique et j'ai ainsi appris qu'elle était zoophile, parce qu'elle le préférait avec le kigurumi, alors que moi sans , ce qui fait probablement de moi une nécrophile /je raconte ma life/.

Bon, et vous préférez lequel, vous ?


	3. Et le point final

Je passe en coup de vent pour vous proposer un _happy end_ !

* * *

J'erre.

Tout est blanc autour de moi. Un blanc luminescent, uniforme. Il n'y a ni fin, ni début, ni contour.

Juste ce blanc.

J'ignore si je tombe, si le flotte, si je marche. Je ne me sens pas bouger. Suis-je seulement ? Quand je baisse les yeux sur mes mains, je ne rencontre que le blanc. Infini.

Vais-je rester encore longtemps au milieu de cette immensité ? Le temps s'écoule-t-il, d'ailleurs ? Je me sens seule, c'est insupportable. Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour me sauver ?

J'essaye de hurler, mais ma gorge ne vibre pas, aucun son ne me parvient. Est-ce cela, l'éternité, est-ce cela, la mort ? Je n'en veux plus, sortez-moi de là !

Je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux pour échapper à ce foutu blanc. Où suis-je ? Dans son esprit ? Ailleurs ?

Je reste là, longtemps. Ou peut-être seulement un bref instant.

Je sais juste que quelque chose vient de changer. A peine une impression, même pas une certitude. Je lève le regard et le vois.

Il est aussi perdu que moi, craintif, apeuré. Autour de nous, un kaléidoscope d'images dément se met en marche, nous jetant à la figure que nous avons été, que nous ne sommes plus, que nous n'avons jamais existé.

Ces images… Des larmes me viennent aux yeux. Je les vois tous, même lui, mon créateur, celui grâce à qui j'ai existé, vécu, ri, celui qui m'a aussi détruite. J'éprouve envers lui un mélange d'amour et de haine, de reconnaissance et d'amertume.

Je me vois, nous vois, en train de rire, de nous disputer, de nous déchirer, de nous réconcilier. Je vois nos erreurs, nos réussites. Je peux embrasser toute mon existence d'un seul regard, et c'est douloureux. Nos vies sont si fragiles, si infimes.

Cela en valait-il la peine ? Toute une existence, tant de chagrins, de désespoirs, de larmes, de cœur malmené, pour en arriver là, seule, dans ce blanc infini, hantée par ce que j'ai été et ne serais jamais ? Cela compense-t-il nos rires, nos joies, nos frissons ardents ?

Je n'en suis pas sûre.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Lui aussi regarde, larmes aux yeux. Qu'il est étrange que je puisse le discerner, alors que mes mains me sont invisibles. Alors, très cher ? Toi qui a la science infuse, peux-tu me dire si tout cela en valait la peine ?

Mens-moi, je t'en conjure. Dis-moi que oui, convainc-moi. Rassure-moi, prétend que la vie est belle, qu'elle vaut tous les blancs du monde. Dis-moi que cette douloureuse absence de couleur est préférable aux ténèbres. Dis-moi qu'exister vaut mieux que de ne jamais avoir vu le jour.

Nous vivons pour mourir, et c'est triste. Papillons dans la nuit, nous mourrons en silence, sur la flamme ardente qui nous attend toujours au tournant.

Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus maligne, mais finalement, tu ne pourras pas me convaincre. D'ailleurs, me vois-tu ? Es-tu aveugle, toi aussi ?

Tourne les yeux vers moi !

Enfin, tu me vois. Je vois tes yeux s'agrandirent derrière tes lunettes, une flamme de soulagement teinter la tristesse qui les embue. Je tends la main vers toi, et tu fais de même. Je brûle d'envie de te toucher, de sentir ta présence, ta chaleur. Ce blanc me glace jusqu'à l'âme.

Dis-moi, malgré que nous ne soyons que mensonges, avons-nous une âme ? Mathieu nous en a-t-il donnée une ? Répond-moi que oui, je t'en supplie.

« Oui »

Sont-ce des larmes que je sens couler sur mes joues ? Est-ce bien ta voix que j'ai entendue ? Tu as la bouche entrouverte, comme pour parler, et tes yeux s'efforcent de me rassurer. Je pense que je vais te croire.

« Si nous n'avions pas d'âme, nous ne serions pas ici »

Tu détourne le regard, observe les images qui continuent de nous persécuter. Tu es envoûté, blessé par celles-ci. Fasciné, tu les contemple. Qu'y vois-tu, toi ? Que tu ne finiras jamais tes expériences, peut-être. Moi aussi, j'y vois de l'inachevé. Alors, dis-moi, cela en valait-il la peine ?

« Je l'ignore »

Tu admets ton ignorance. Devons-nous en avoir peur ? Tu hausses les épaules, me regarde de nouveau. Je veux te toucher. Comment faire ?

« Je… je ne sais pas »

Peut-être faut-il y croire. S'imaginer en train d'avancer. Je pense que je vais essayer.

« Moi aussi »

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Me voilà tout près de toi. Une vague de soulagement et de bonheur brouille la terreur qui m'habitait depuis ma naissance dans cet univers blanc. C'est pareil pour toi, je le vois dans ton regard. Il est bleu délavé, je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu.

« Le tien tend vers le saphir, je dirais »

Sauf que ça n'a pas de sens… Le saphir à bien des teintes.

« Je trouvais ça poétique… »

Ça l'est, ça l'est.

« Le lagon ? »

C'est plus précis. J'aime bien. Si on fait dans la poésie, alors nous pouvons dire que tes yeux ressemblent à un ciel d'hiver. Un ciel d'hiver bleu. Bleu froid.

Le kaléidoscope s'emballe. J'ai peur.

« Moi aussi »

Je veux te toucher, prendre ta main dans la mienne. Ce n'est plus une envie, c'est un besoin vital, viscéral. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre, me retrouver à nouveau seule dans ce banc fendu d'images démentes.

Il suffit d'y croire, dit-on.

Nos mains se heurtent, nos doigts s'entrelacent. C'est triste, non ? Nous n'avons jamais pu nous supporter. C'est dans notre fin que nous trouvons une entente. Mathieu est-il à notre image, brisé en éclats s'entrechoquant violement sans jamais s'unir ?

« J'aurais voulu être là pour ta fin »

Moi aussi. Moi aussi.

Ne me lâche pas.

« Ne me lâche pas non plus »

Quelque chose change à nouveau. Une impression, encore. La sens-tu ?

« Oui »

Différente de la première, mais tout aussi salvatrice. Car sous mes pieds, je sens une surface. Je baisse le regard, et y voit de l'herbe d'un vert éblouissant. Mon cœur déraille.

Je relève les yeux, vois un ciel pâle, un soleil doux, une plaine parsemée d'arbres et zébré d'une rivière. Est-ce cela, le Paradis ?

« Nom de Zeus ! »

Je pense que tu n'en sais rien, et j'en ris. Et mon rire sort de ma gorge, vient à mes oreilles. J'entends ! Je parle ! Je ne me contente plus de penser !

- Nom de… de… Zeus !

Et j'entends ta voix ! Ce sont des larmes de joie qui me viennent, maintenant. J'entends, je parle, je touche et mes mains, enfin, je vois. Nous sommes accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme à une bouée dans une tempête, deux parties d'un seul être qui tentent de ne plus se déchirer.

Tu pleures aussi, tu frissonne de bonheur, presse mes mains entre tes doigts. Après le blanc et les images maléfiques, nous trouvons ici le soulagement qu'aurait dû nous apporter notre fin.

Tu me regarde, souris follement, ôtant ce masque de scientifique froid que je t'avais toujours vu. Et tu ris, toi aussi.

J'ignore ce que nous révélera cet univers. J'ignore si tout cela en valait la peine. J'ignore si Mathieu va bien. J'ignore, enfin, si nous sommes plus que de simples papillons dans la nuit.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne serais plus jamais seule.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ?


End file.
